


i wonder at you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [27]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Conversations, Drabble, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Talking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Touko dan Yanagi; definisi aneh yang berbeda.





	i wonder at you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

"Sebenarnya aku agak tidak terima dengan pernyataan Yuki-kun."

Yanagi spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Touko, gadis yang baru saja berkata dengan nada tanpa dosa, masih asyik menatap laut. Penasaran, Yanagi merespons, "Kenapa?"

"Yuki-kun itu setiap hari bersama Yana-chan!" Touko menoleh. Wajahnya marah. "Masa dia bisa tidak menyukai Yana-chan, sih? Aku tidak terima!"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Yanagi. "Touko memang seperti itu, ya."

"Eh? Seperti apa?"

"Polos," balas Yanagi, "dan tidak paham soal rasa!"

"Lo? Kan benar!"

"Sering bersama bukan berarti harus saling suka, Touko," jelas Yanagi. "Kamu tidak kenal David tapi kamu suka padanya, 'kan?"

Wajah Touko memerah. "E-eeeh, b-bukan begitu!"

Yanagi tergelak.


End file.
